the_royalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet
Violet worked as a maid in the palace and fell in love with Cyrus Henstridge. Character She was first seen helping Cyrus after his surgery. She was very kind to Cyrus and reveals to him that she finds him attractive.Soon, Cyrus fires her as a maid and re-hires her as a Lady of the Privy Chamber. She was nicest to Cyrus while he was ill from testicular cancer and because he had never experienced such a genuine person before, he became infatuated with her and soon developed feelings for her. She was a beautiful girl inside and out. Series arc Violet is first introduced towards the end of episode three. As Cyrus attempts to walk about the palace on his own (after discovering and trying to treat his testicular cancer) Violet, who was then a maid, offers to help him. When he looks at her, he's vaguely reminded of Prudence because of her youth and beauty. He replies to her offer by saying that he can do it on his own. In order to not wound his male ego, she replies with "Of course you can. But don't be so stubborn, everyone needs help sometimes." Apprehensively, he lets her guide him back to him room. In episode four, Cyrus awakens to hear Violet frustratedly playing a game on her phone. He questions her on whether she'd been there all night and she says yes. She scolds him as he pours himself a drink, claiming that he needs to find an alternative in order to get better and so instead she offers him fresh pomegranate juice. He reluctantly accepts and she also points out that she made him a "cruciferous" breakfast. She then begins to leave so he can get on with his "kingly stuff" when he stops her and says she can stay, if she'd like.She says yes and he smiles. Later, after viewing a broadcast announcing the dedication ceremony of a monument for his late brother and former King, Simon, Cyrus tosses a stack of money all over the floor. Lucius and Violet enter as he does this and he demand that all money "bearing his likeness will be replaced and destroyed." As he composes himself and walks out, Violet wishes him luck and continues to pick up the money. Later in the episode, after receiving the bad news that his cancer has metastasized, he throws a drinking glass in the fireplace in her presence and Violet moves to leave the room when he says he saw he picking up the money and accuses her of keeping it, claiming she's "just like the rest of them". Wounded, Violet tells him the all of the money is there and she stacked it with King Simon's facing down so he wouldn't have to see him and he promptly leaves. He turns and looks at the table behind him, seeing all of the money stacked just as she said. Hours later, she enteres him room with a tray of food and juice just as before and he demands she take it away. She insists he eat it in order to get well and he snaps, telling her that he isn't getting well. She snaps at him, telling him he isn't trying, and replaces his glass of bourbon with a glass of pomegranate juice. He says he doesn't know why she's wasting her time with him and she says she isn't, instead saying that she finds him attractive. He rebuttals by saying that because of his cancer, nothing down there works. In response, she strips herself of her uniform and teases him, telling him to eat his turnips as they are "cruciferous" and this turns him on. She remarks that everything down there seems to be working just fine, then grabs her clothes and leaves. While watching after her, he drinks the pomegranate juice. In episode five, as Violet brings him a tray with breakfast "fit for a king" he pushes a wrapped gift box towards her and tells her that it's a going away present -- she's being dismissed of her duties as a maid.She's confused by this until a few men come into the room with stacks of boxes and he tells her that he's rehiring her as Lady of the Privy Chamber, so she'll take care of him full time. And seeing as she won't be wearing a maid's uniform anymore, he bought her a whole new wardrobe.She tells him he didn't need to do anything of that, that she liked to take care of him, and he replies by saying that he wanted to. This is the first time Cyrus is shown as genuinly happy. Later on at a celebration filled with the upperclass, Cyrus is discreetly judged by all of those around him because of his choice of company, despite the fcat that Violet is dressed the part. In episode six, the twins (Liam and Eleanor) have their birthday gala and as Cyrus tried to cover his balding head (due to chemo and radiation) she questions him on if he's attending the gala. He tells her he wouldn't waste a day of his life on them (ahem, not that nicely) and she asks him what he would rather do. He think's it's about time that he take her on a proper date and they decide to go to the Opera, since she's never been. Violet accompanies Cyrus to the Opera dressed extravagantly for the occasion and they are silently scrutinized because she's not higher born. As they take their seats, she's nervous because of all of the staring and he turns it back on her, complimenting her by saying she's so beautiful she should be used to it. She waves his compliment off and asks if her being with him makes her a disgrace to the crown and he promptly denies it, saying that she's not the problem, but them. Later on when they returned to the palace, Cyrus mopes about how his wasted his youth and can't get it back. Violet suggests that he tell the truth about his cancer so people can see the real him like she does, saying that she think's they like him. She asks him what he really wants to do and he replies by kissing her. He tells her he wants to spend his time with her. In episode seven, Grand Duchess Alexandra warms up to Violet because she heard rumors from the Crown Jeweler that Cyrus was having an engagement ring made and assumes that Violet will be the next Queen of England. After, Violet goes to Cyrus's room and he asks where she had been. When she tells him, he is unpleasantly surprised and demands that she stay away from her, claiming she's not her friend. He goes on to complain about the fact that he told her he loved her and she never said it back. She says that he just caught her off guard and that the word are hard for her to say. She instead reassures him about his upcoming telecast and tells him about a time when she was a little girl and had a singing solo on stage, her grandmother gave her something that "made it all better". Violet then says that she's going to get it for him so he won't be so nervous and he say he doesn't need her things, he needs her. She promises him that she will be back before he goes on the air and right before she leaves, she smiled and says "And the answer is yes, of course I do," which was her answer to his previous question on whether she loved him or not. Later, Violet doesn't show up before the telecast despite her promise and he lashes out on live camera. In the opening scene of episode eight, Cyrus is in Queen Helena's room holding the Sword of State to her neck, under the influence of many drugs he'd taken the previous night after Violet's disappearance. He accuses her of feeling threatened by Violet and when he doesn't remove the sword from her neck, the Grand Duchess breaks an old vase over his head and knocks him out. Later, an indignant Cyrus approaches Ted Pryce (Head of Security) and accuses Helena and her mother of being involved in Violet's disappearance. He's convinced that she meant to come back. He's also convinced that the Grand Duchess had something to do with her disappearance because she knew of the engagement ring he'd selected from the royal collection and that would mean Helena wouldn't be next in line for the throne. Helena implies that maybe Violet was scared off by the thought of being Queen -- saying it wasn't for anyone. Later in the episode, Ted Pryce approaches a distressed Cyrus and tells him that authorities found Violet's vehicle in a remote area with no sign of her. There were excessive amount of blood and he solemnly tells him that they should no longer be looking for a missing person, but a body. Before he leaves Cyrus with the horrible news, he gives him something he thinks would be important to him: a locket with a picture of Violet and her grandmother inside. On the back, the necklace was inscribed "I love you to the moon and back". That was what she had gone to give him. Trivia *The Grand Duchess faked Violet's death to Cyrus and told him she was in a car accident. Violet shows up to the wedding, Cyrus sees her and they share a tender moment Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Palace